


【信条/Tenet】The Beginning

by DCC222



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: “我在起点等你”
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尼尔真的是小天使啊我哭了

金发的青年被绑在椅子上，双手反剪在背后，头垂着，扫在额边的金发因为头上的伤口而有几绺被染成了红色。漆黑的房间里只有一盏光芒刺眼的白炽灯，他被拉着头发，被迫抬起头，没有被干涸的血迹糊住的另一只眼睛因为直射的强光而微微眯了起来。

“说，你还有多少同伙？”抓着他头发的男人开口了，同时拿起一把钳子在他眼前晃了晃，“要是还嘴硬的话，过十分钟我就翘掉你一片指甲。你猜你能坚持到第几片？”

青年没有回答，反而牵了牵嘴角，咳出一口血，好像男人是在说什么好笑的笑话。男人被激怒了，更用力地向后扯着他的金发，逼迫他露出有几道血痕的脖颈，然后伸手撕开了他的衣领。

“自我了断用的毒药，嗯？”男人在青年的胸前摸了两把，从他胸前口袋的暗袋里掏出一枚小小的药丸，随手丢在地上，“放心，你是死不了的。”

男人的动作扯到了他不知道哪一道伤口，青年小小地倒吸了一口凉气，弧度漂亮的下颚绷得紧紧的。施暴者盯着他看了一会儿，突然捏住了他的下巴，将他的脸扳了过来，细细地打量了几秒钟：“啧啧，看起来你有一张还不错的脸。也许你能给我们找点别的乐子？比如说这张嘴……”男人的另一只手摸上了他的皮带，“还有这个屁股？”

青年想别开脸，额头因为施暴者羞辱性的话语和动作而爆出青筋，男人满意地拍拍他的脸，放开了他的头发，转身想去拿小刀。就在这时候，青年勉强抬起头，终于开口说出了这场审讯开始以来的第一句话，声音模糊，却带着标准的英音：“我只能告诉你一件事。”他说，无视了男人转过头来时候令人恶心的表情，“我们早就不指望口袋里的那颗药丸了。”

话刚说完，他脸颊的肌肉猛地绷紧，喉结一动，像是吞下了什么东西。施暴者扑过来捏开他的下颚，金发青年紧咬牙关，硬是把那东西咽了下去。他嘴角流出暗红的血液，男人骂骂咧咧地掏他的嗓子，想让他把咽下去的东西吐出来——为时已晚，越来越多的鲜血从青年的喉咙涌出，又呛进他自己的气管，剧痛和黑暗笼罩了他，还好这个过程没有持续很久。

他会死去。

——原本应该是这样的。

“啊，你醒了。”

金发青年再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前是一个穿着白大褂的年轻女性，鼻尖是消毒水的味道。他猜测对方是他的医生。他动了动肩膀，发现身上的伤口都被仔细地包扎过，又用舌头顶了两下牙床，嗯，在审讯中被拔掉的牙齿也嵌上了。

作为一个特工，在陌生的地方醒来不是什么新鲜事，他不动声色地观察着周围的环境，开口问道：“我昏迷多久了？”

“一周吧，你的恢复能力还挺快的。”对方很坦率地回答，“你不问问你在哪里吗？”

“你接下来会告诉我的。”青年把自己的金发往脑门后面捋了捋，看到病房的玻璃门外面有一个人影，他看不清那人的样子，却可以感受到对方正在和自己对视。他觉得那道目光好像有些熟悉。

医生挑挑眉毛，对他适应环境的速度并不感到意外：“你坚持到了最后一刻也不愿意出卖同伴，通过了我们的考验，现在你已经脱离了CIA，是我们的一员了。”

“你们？”

“我现在能告诉你的只有一个词和一个手势。”医生抬起双手，在他面前做了一个双手手指嵌在一起的动作，“‘信条’。”

“至于其他的，我想你更愿意自己感受一下，尼尔。”

“嗯。”

金发青年没有什么异议，他翻身下床，跟着医生走出了病房。

门外的人影不见了。青年——我们现在知道他的名字是尼尔了——四周看了看，挠了挠头，并没有发现走廊拐角处有人正在看着他。

医生把他交给了一个年龄不大却长着络腮胡子的大兵，对方自称叫做埃弗斯。“Jr，”他自我介绍，递给尼尔一把枪，“我继承了父亲的名字。这不重要，重要的是我得带着你这个菜鸟先参观一下地方。”

尼尔皱皱鼻子，眼皮也不抬，一言不发地快速将手里的枪拆掉又装回去，然后“啪”地把枪拍在了埃弗斯的面前，整个动作行云流水、毫不拖沓，显示出他作为特工的极强素养。

“我可不是菜鸟。还有你这枪里没子弹。”

“你最好不是。”埃弗斯翻了个白眼，没管他，将他带进射击训练室，里面没有什么人。尼尔看了看对面的枪靶，它们好像是玻璃做的，上面布满了蛛网放射状的弹孔。

“这太浪费了吧，你们那么有钱的吗？”

“开一枪试试。”埃弗斯把枪塞给他。

不明白的做就对了，这是尼尔在特工生涯中学到的道理。他拿过枪，摆了一个标准的射击姿势，打开了保险——还是空膛。在脑袋还没反应过来之前，几千次开枪的身体记忆自动发挥了作用，尼尔指尖一动，一声本不会出现的枪响在他耳边炸开，他因为突如其来的后座力肩膀一抖，不可思议地看了看对面少了一个弹孔的靶心。

就算他已经执行过不少很吓人的任务，尼尔依然觉得现在的情况真的是非常匪夷所思。老天，他刚才是看到一颗子弹从弹孔那边弹回到枪膛里了吗！？

“就第一次来说，你的表情也是有够精彩的。”埃弗斯拍拍他的肩膀，“那么，你现在已经见识过最简单的逆向武器了。”

“欢迎来到‘信条’。”

这绝对是尼尔活到这个岁数以来得到的信息量最大的一天。如果他要“丢下”一颗子弹，他反而会“拿起”它，因为熵的方向逆转，“射出”的子弹反而会“回到”枪膛里。还好他在做特工之余还挺喜欢物理——要是不做这一行，他大概会去念一个物理学硕士什么的——他好歹是勉强理解了现在的状况。埃弗斯带他看过了所有的逆向武器，除了手枪之外，他们还有许多夸张的大家伙。大兵最后把他带到两扇并行的门外面，尼尔勉强能看到门后面也有两个平行的房间，一个闪着红色的光，而另一个闪着蓝色的。

“这是什么？看起来像两个原圆转盘。”他垫着脚尖往里看，埃弗斯不得不扒开他的脸：“别看了！里面的东西要换一个人来和你解释。”

“换谁？怎么还要换人，让我进去看看——”

“换我。”

一个有些低沉的声音从他身后传来，尼尔发现埃弗斯看到来人之后原地行了一个军礼。他转过头去，看到一个穿着银灰色西装的男人，个子不算太高，肤色黝黑。

他几乎是第一眼就认出了眼前的人就是刚才站在医务室门口的那个，特工的直觉一向准确——他确信这是和对方的第一次见面，但从一开始就有的熟悉感就是挥之不去。男人看着他，伸出手来，好像想摸一摸他的金发，到了半路才惊觉不妥，向下垂了垂，改成了一个握手的姿势，并伴随着一声掩饰尴尬的咳嗽。

“来吧，我们先喝一杯。”男人说。

尼尔有些疑惑，正想跟上去，埃弗斯抓住他的衣服将他拉了回来，小声在他耳边说：“他是信条的老大，很厉害的特工，皮绷紧点。”

金发青年一瞬间挺直了脊背，清了两下嗓子，才迈开了脚。

一直到跟着男人来到他的办公室（尼尔猜的）坐下，在信条里的确只能算是菜鸟的特工才有机会细细地打量自己所处组织的大Boss。男人算不上非常英俊的类型，胡须修剪得当整齐，举手投足间有一种极具爆发力的优雅，裸露在外的皮肤上有几处伤口的痕迹，食指指腹有老茧，尼尔看得出来对方是一个拿惯了枪、很有经验、战斗力也很强的特工。

男人给他倒了一小杯威士忌，然后从旁边的小冰箱里给自己拿了一瓶健怡可乐，尼尔接过玻璃杯的时候忍不住多看了两眼男人手上的易拉罐。

“怎么，不像是一个特工会喝的东西吗？”

“呃——当然不是，可乐挺好的，真的。”尼尔真诚地回答，小口小口地抿着被子里琥珀色的液体，坐直了身子。

男人盯着他看了一会儿——就第一次见面来说，时间实在是有点久了，尼尔发现男人拿着易拉罐的指节都用力到发白，终于忍不住问道：“先生？我们之前在哪里见过吗？”

“啊？哦，”男人回过神来，收回了眼神，“没有……嗯，不算见过。”

答案模棱两可，尼尔快速在脑海里搜索着，没有一个故人的脸能和男人对得上号，于是他只能勉强接受“不算见过”这个结论。

“我们还是先来回答一下你的问题吧。我猜你现在有两个疑惑：信条到底是一个怎样的组织，还有刚才红蓝两个房间是干什么用的，我说的没错吧？”

男人定了定神，又喝了一口可乐，尼尔头点的就像是被拍了脑袋的弹簧玩具。

“第一个问题，我们阻止灾难的发生，但不是在现在，也不是在未来，而是在过去。”

“过去？如果过去发生过灾难，为什么现在我们会不知道。”

“就现在我还能和你在这儿喝可乐来看，我们当时是成功了。人们不会记得还没有爆炸过的炸弹，只有亲自拆弹的人才知道到底发生过什么。”

男人又深深地看了他一眼，尼尔捕捉到对方的眼神里有一些其他的东西——转瞬即逝，像是留恋和痛苦——他眨眨眼睛，男人又恢复了之前的表情，让他觉得自己是看错了。

“那我们如何才能阻止过去发生的灾难？”

“这个问题就要用到你刚才看到的两个房间了。与其用说的，我想你自己去体验一下会比较直观。”男人对他笑了笑，“埃弗斯会对你进行为期一周的集中训练，然后你将会进行在信条的第一个任务。”

“我知道你能做好的，尼尔。”

尼尔不知道自己为什么刚加入组织就会得到大Boss的特殊关照。男人不仅每天关心他的训练，还总是站在训练室外面看他，虽然男人总是有正当的理由，但尼尔就是知道对方在看自己。特工的素养让他不至于被那道目光所影响，不过他还是免不了被看得脸颊发热。

我脸上没有东西吧？完成最后一天的训练，尼尔走出训练室，看到男人又站在门外，下意识地摸了摸自己的鼻尖。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“物理？”

尼尔不敢相信自己的耳朵，他完成了所有的体能训练、习惯了逆向武器的操作，以为能接到第一个任务，结果等待他的是“高等物理基础课程”？

“是的，你不但得学，还得考试，考试过关了才能执行第一个任务。”戴着眼镜的科学家的将一本厚厚的书按在尼尔身前的书桌上，打开了墙上的投影仪，“先学基础，之后慢慢学高级课程——学完之后你会有一个物理学硕士的学位的。”

“我是来当特工的还是来上大学的？”尼尔把桌上的笔拿起来夹在耳朵上，用舌头顶了顶右边脸颊，“再说了，我为什么要学物理？”

“Boss说的。”

“哦。”

一听到是男人的要求，尼尔立马坐正，乖乖打开书，差不多能让人联想到一只得到主人命令的大金毛。不知道为什么，他就是不想让男人失望，既然男人说需要学，那学一下也没有坏处。

男人站在房间外面，看着尼尔认真听课，时不时挠挠头还举手提问，还有趴下去记笔记时竖起的形状好看的肩胛骨，觉得有些有趣，嘴角不自觉的带上了一点笑意。

尼尔比想象中学得要快很多，他发誓他把考试合格的成绩单放到男人面前时，男人眼中闪过了惊讶的表情，这甚至让尼尔得意洋洋地摇了摇身后并不存在的尾巴。

“我可以执行第一个任务了吗？”他眼巴巴地看着男人，“我己经过关了。”

男人做出一个思索的动作，看了一眼尼尔绷着脊背的紧张表情，最终还是放弃了再逗逗他的想法，从抽屉里取出一个信封，递到了尼尔面前。

“这是这次的目标，一个美国军火商，我们怀疑他在买卖不明渠道的逆向武器，任务目的是拿到他的出货清单。”尼尔拿出信封里的资料，听着男人的任务说明，“地点是伦敦东区的一处酒吧，今晚9点有会面安排。手段要温和一些，对方很谨慎，任何风吹草动都有可能把他吓跑。”

“突破口是什么？”

“乔纳森·米勒，也做武器买卖，你父亲和目标的共同好友，你小时候听乔纳森叔叔讲过很多战争故事，也是由他带领你入行，他告诉你可以在特定的时间地点找目标拿‘特殊货物’。”男人的语速很快，递给尼尔一瓶苏打水，“今晚乔纳森会在悉尼飞往洛杉矶的航班上，所以目标没办法第一时间确认他到底有没有哪个朋友有一个像你这样的儿子。你在CIA有关系，CIA对这批逆向武器很感兴趣。”

“这个任务听起来和我以前做的没什么太大差别。”尼尔翻着资料，他不用花多少时间就能把它们全部记住。

“一样——也不一样。”男人笑着说，“这次我们将采取时间钳形战术，并且我也会加入行动。”

“呃——！？”尼尔差点把含在嘴里的苏打水喷出来。他在信条的第一个任务就能和Boss一起行动吗？这简直——没有比这个更好的事情了！

“我会好好干的，嗯。”故作镇定地把苏打水咽下去，尼尔耳朵都有些发红，他低着头又开始看任务资料，感到男人又用之前的那种视线在看着他。老天，他本来真的没有那么冒失的……他可能真的过于在乎这个男人了，可是没人能在被如此关注之后还毫不在意吧？

这个任务一定得完成得漂漂亮亮才行。

伦敦东区，晚上九点。金发的青年推开酒吧门，扫视了一眼全场，又随手整理了一下发型，表现得就像是在寻找搭讪的对象。按理来说，他这样的人应该不缺伴儿——长得好看、身材不错、剪裁合身的休闲西裤又衬得他的腿长大概快有两米，但他这身打扮在充满荷尔蒙的酒吧里还是显得有些正经了，不是躁动的男男女女们的首选对象。

尼尔要的就是这样的效果，毕竟他今天是来“谈生意”的。他随便找了一个吧台落座，要了一杯酒，借着喝酒的动作看了看四周，寻找着他的任务搭档。男人先他一步到了现场，这是时间钳形作战的一环，虽然尼尔还搞不懂这个作战是什么意思——“到酒吧来找我，我会告诉你怎么做”，男人当时只对他下达了这么一个命令。

青年很快就看到了自己的长官。他正站在一个不起眼的角落里，穿着衬衫和有些骚包的紧身裤，这让他腿上的线条很分明，倒是很符合酒吧的装扮。尼尔忍不住多看了两眼，要知道他从没见过男人穿西装以外的衣服。男人和什么人谈着话，地方选得很好，大部分人就算眼睛扫过去也不会对这个偏僻角落产生什么兴趣，要不是尼尔有特工的观察技巧，估计也不会多加注意，是一个交换情报的绝佳位置。尼尔的角度看不到和男人说话的是什么人，只能从模糊的身形判断对方也是男性，他用眼角余光观察着他们，想要判断上前的时机，但接下来两人的动作却让他差点把手肘处的酒杯扫到地上——还好他特工的身手在杯子摔碎之前把它接住了。

另外的那个男人，把他的长官一把推到墙上，然后——尼尔相信这个动作代表的是——他吻了他！

尼尔的脑袋完全宕机了。在任务中为了伪装做这样的事不是不可能……但是，呃，Boss喜欢男人吗？金发青年赶快收回目光，感到喉咙有些发热，不再往那一边看。

过了可能几分钟又可能是几百年，他感到有一个人坐上了他身边的空位，男人像刚才什么都没发生过一般的声音从他耳边传来：“情报更新，接下来与目标接触的时候不要提‘乔纳森’这个名字，是‘乔尔’。”男人招来酒保，却只要了一杯可乐，“和他亲近的人只会叫他‘乔尔’，你没理由不叫亲近的叔叔的昵称。”

金发青年没问这个临时情报是哪里来的，他只是转过去盯着男人看，想从对方脸上看到一些端倪，然后他发现男人眼神躲闪，好像不太敢看他的眼睛。青年盯得他的长官不自然地往后挪了挪，又抿了一口可乐：“嗯，在酒吧点可乐是不太自然，但我在出任务的时候不喝酒。”

“你喜欢男人吗？”尼尔知道这时候不该问这个问题，但他居然莫名其妙地把本应该留在心里的疑惑问了出来，看到对方一瞬间像是受到惊吓的表情（不得不说，能让一个有丰富经验的特工露出这种表情的事情实在不多），又鬼使神差地补充道，“呃，我是说，我……我喜欢男人。”

信条的老大第一次不知道该说什么好，两人陷入了一种带着一点说不出来暧昧的微妙沉默。还好此时任务目标适时出现，尼尔和男人对视一眼，一口喝完了剩下的酒，起身扣好外套扣子就跟了过去。在执行任务的时候，尼尔一向是专业的。

军火商坐到了他的专用卡座里，身边带着两个看起来不是很好惹的“朋友”，尼尔很自然地走过去打了一声招呼，就像是见到了老熟人：“嗨，有人说可以在你这里喝到一些好酒。”

对方拿起酒杯，眯起眼睛看了他一眼，比了一个“坐”的手势，等尼尔落座之后，另外两个人就把出口挡住了，高大的身形外面的人看不清里面发生的事情。“谁让你来的？”他问，手伸进了衣服口袋里，尼尔估计里面放着一把枪。

“Easy，是乔尔，他和我父亲是好朋友。我在CIA的伙伴们想要一批货，”尼尔撩了撩头发，“不是从枪膛里射出来的那种。”

“你和乔纳森很熟吗？他没和我提过他会送来一个小孩子。”军火商把手拿出来，打量了一会儿面前的年轻人，显然是还没有完全放下戒心。

“乔纳森？啊，我一直叫他乔尔叔叔，差点忘了他的大名。我小时候他给我讲过很多战争故事，你知道，那都很酷。”尼尔露出怀念的神情，他接受的微表情训练此时派上了用场。

“没错，老乔尔讲起他当兵时候的事情就没完没了。”目标笑了笑，拍拍尼尔的肩膀，“既然他都告诉你了，那现在说说，你在CIA的伙伴们想要些什么特殊的东西？”

任务进行得很顺利，尼尔在半小时之后就拿到了货物清单。目标看起来很忙，另一方面尼尔的应对消除了他所有的戒心，军火商告诉尼尔如果能牵起和CIA的线不会少了他的好处，带着两个保镖离开了，这帮了尼尔大忙。

目标刚刚离开酒吧，尼尔就跟了出去，转了一圈确定安全之后就绕回了酒吧背面的后巷里，这里停着一辆运输货车，看起来就像是为酒吧运送啤酒的。他拉开车厢爬了上去，男人正坐在里面，车厢里还有两个缩小版的红蓝圆转盘，比尼尔之前在房间里看过的简单得多，只能容纳一个人。

“我拿到了。”尼尔把清单递给男人，男人接过来看了看，对尼尔说：“作战完成了一半，现在该完成时间钳形的另一半了。”

尼尔点点头，表示自己在听。一旁的埃弗斯鼓捣了几下两个圆盘，然后递给尼尔一副透明氧气面罩和一个微型压缩氧气罐。

“把这次任务要点写下来，”男人给了尼尔一张纸和一支笔，不太自然地咳了两声，“然后逆行回去，找到一开始在酒吧里的我，再把这张纸给我……虽然说发生的已经发生了，但我希望你不要做多余的事。”

“啊？”这句话里起码有两个点尼尔没明白，“逆行？我做了什么多余的事？”

“子弹能逆行，人也能逆行。你的整个能量场都会反过来，感官、摩擦力……这就是为什么要你学物理，能让你理解得快一些。空气无法通过逆行人的肺叶，所以你需要戴氧气面罩，你的感知会有点奇怪，但你必须克服它。”男人避过了尼尔的第二个问题，“这就是时间钳形战术，我们接收来自‘未来’的信息，以确保万无一失。”

“好了，你做一次就明白了，菜鸟。”埃弗斯拍了拍红色的那个圆形舱，“来吧。”

尼尔在进红色舱门的同时看到自己倒退着进入了蓝色舱门。埃弗斯告诉他那意味着他活着回来了。理论知识和实际体验是完全不同的，这是尼尔踏出蓝色舱门的一瞬间最直观的感受——他往前走，风吹着他的后背，麻雀从电线杆上倒飞着离开，任务目标倒退着走回了酒吧……他看着手腕上的计时器，在上面的数字走到0的时候从酒吧后门闪了进去。

他看到男人靠在角落里，从这个角度看男人的紧身裤简直可以称得上是性感了。尼尔正了正呼吸器，他换了一件连帽衫，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下透明的塑料罩子并不明显，他挤进那个角落，和男人面对面站着，逼仄的空间让他们几乎贴在一起，他都能听到自己的心跳。

“有什么情报更新吗？”一个小时之前的男人问，声音通过耳朵里的正逆语言转换器传来，有点不太真切。尼尔越过他的肩头，看到一个小时之前的自己正在向这边望着，他都没发现自己那时候咬着下唇皱着眉头，眼睛里透出一股轻微的不耐和不爽——当然，那可是自己，他当然知道——

尼尔现在明白男人微妙的态度和那句“发生的已经发生了”到底是什么意思了。他反应过来了，他对男人的在意不知道从什么时候开始早就超过了阈值，而且很明显，男人也不讨厌他，不是吗？

于是金发的青年轻轻推了男人一把，拉开了自己的呼吸罩，将自己的嘴唇贴上了他的，同时抚上了男人的胸膛，把那张小纸条塞进了对方的口袋里。

他吻了他。


End file.
